Puberty-associated insulin resistance is limited to glucose uptake and oxidation; suppression of fat oxidation while insulin action on protein metabolism is preserved. To quantitate by indirect calorimetry the relative contributions of glucose oxidation vs glucose storage to overall defect in total body insulin-stimulated glucose.